Coleccion de retos de La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black
by AdacJ25
Summary: Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. "Este fic participa en el foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black" mis retos en camino...
1. Tras El Velo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JK Rowling. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de 01/2020 de la copa de las casas, del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Historia beteada por robin fleur**

* * *

Severus hablaba y hablaba, pero ya no lo escuchaba. Los otros miembros de la Orden llegaron y rápidamente fuimos al Ministerio de Magia.

—Tengan cuidado con lo que pueden encontrar en cada sala, en especial con el «Velo de la Muerte», los «Pensamientos» y los _giratiempos_. No hay nadie del ministerio con vosotros— repitió un fénix con voz de Dumbledore, antes de desaparecer.

Aun así, entré al ministerio. Encontramos a los mortífagos rodeando a mi ahijado y sus compañeros.

—¡Al ataque! —dijo Alastor y nos mandamos al ataque.

Inmediatamente fui a por mi querida prima. La batalla iba bien. Harry me recordó a mi amigo, James Potter, desconcentrándome por un momento y Bellatrix me lanzó un _Repulso_. Mientras caía, no le vi problema, hasta que sentí una tela suave. Inhalé profundamente, y cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba muchos gritos.

Me desperté en la estación de King's Cross. No estaba respirando y comencé a buscar ayuda. Había otras cuatro personas. Una de ellas tenía una capa negra, de pronto, me giré para verla y me di cuenta de que era la Muerte.

—Has dado tu último respiro. Es hora de llevarte al otro lado- dijo la Muerte.

—¿Voy a morir? —dije, temblando.

—¡Ay! Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Ya estás muerto y tus compañeros, aquí presentes, te llevarán al otro lado.

En ese momento, observe específicamente a las otras personas. Descubrí que eran Lily, James y Regulus.

En ese momento me quedé en shock por lo que podría venir.


	2. 11-04-1998

**_1.1.2 (01/2020) 11/04/1998_**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JK Rowling. "Este fic participa en el minirreto de 01/2020 de la copa de las casas, del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Historia beteada por robinfleur**

* * *

En la casa de seguridad de la Orden del Fénix estaban algo alterados. Harry acababa de llegar a la casa de Bill, el muchacho había comentado que el trío planeaba robar Gringotts. Ahora, todos estaban organizando para apoyarlos; indirectamente, claro está. Entre todo ese lío, no muchos prestaban atención a lo que haría Lupin esa noche.

—Sabes que Gueiner te va a acompañar— le repetía Dora a Remus.

—¿Pero vosotros qué vais a hacer mientras no estoy?

—Teddy y yo vamos a estar bien. Ya le aviso a los Weasley, ellos difundirán la voz para que no haya problemas, tu quédate tranquilo.

Dora salió a decirle a Molly, mientras Remus se quedó pensando.

Cuando el anochecer estaba llegando, Gueiner y Remus fueron a un bosque cercano para su transformación. Lupin se tomó la última dosis de la poción Matalobos. Gueiner rápidamente se transformó en un zorro rojo. Anduvieron toda la noche en el bosque.

No se imaginaban que Gueiner moriría a las manos de un grupo de mortifagos días después, y Remus encontraría su final en la batalla de Hogwarts.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente que esa noche sería su última luna llena.

* * *

la última luna llena antes de la batalla de Hogwarts fue el 11/04/1998, por lo tanto, su última transformación; ademas Gueiner es un oc, en el fic es un mago frances que viajo a ayudar con voldemort, siendo un animago registrado en francia y conocido de la familia de fleur


	3. 1 Año Antes

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmade de la Copa de las Casas 2019/20" **

**Historia beteada por robin fleur**

* * *

El sol abrasador brillaba sobre Hogsmeade.

Un pequeño Remus Lupin, con apenas cuatro años, corría alrededor de la «Casa de los muggles». La leyenda contaba que, hizo años, allí vivió los únicos muggles del pueblo y que, cuando murieron todos los miembros de la familia, la casa pasó a ser una casa encantada. Pero como no tenía nada, no tenía problemas en el pueblo.

Remus iba de un lado para otro, riendo, con un par de amigos que había encontrado. Uno era un pequeño perro de color negro. Al animalito lo había nombrado Canuto, mientras que al otro -un ciervo- lo había llamado Cornamenta.

Jugaba con ellos y estos le protegen de las maldades que podrían tener.

El niño se entretenía feliz con sus animales, convencido de que ellos lo protegerían y acompañarán siempre, cuando su padre se acercaba poco a poco, mientras Remus reía, para contarle que su madre había escuchado una profecía, dada por la que en un futuro llegaría a ser la profesora de Adivinación de Hogwarts. La profecía encontrará que estos dos animales volverán a aparecer en el momento de mayor necesidad para Lupin.

Sin saber que, en menos de un año, él contraería la licantropía.

Sin saber que estaba un año de que todo cambiase.


	4. 3 En La Noche

**"Este fic participa en la actividad extraescolar de Hogsmade de la Copa de las Casas 2019/20"**

**Historia beteada por robin fleur**

* * *

La luna llena de ese marzo no fue tal y como esperaban.

Pettigrew había enfermado y no podría acompañarlos esa noche.

Esa salida sería la primera en la cual no iban a ir con Colagusano pero, aun así, James Potter y Sirius Black acompañaron a su amigo licántropo, Remus Lupin, también conocido como Lunático.

Remus fue llevado por Madame Pomfrey al Sauce Boxeador. Sirius, junto a James, entraron después de él y se transformaron.

James Potter tenía un secreto peculiar. La cosa era que ese secreto no era suyo. Para nada.

Ese secreto era de Hope Howell. Ella le había revelado que, cuando su amigo licántropo era pequeño, una señora llamada Sybill Trelawney había predicho que dos animales del bosque lo acompañarían en su secreto. Remus había contado que tenía dos amigos animales en su niñez que, casualmente, resultaron ser las futuras formas animagas que adoptarían Sirius y James.

Remus propuso que se llamaran Canuto y Cornamenta.

Esa noche el secreto había sido revelado, porque Sirius y James habían llegado hasta donde dos animales se encontraban. Ellos los miraron fijamente, dándose cuenta de que eran su idéntico reflejo. Apenas los cuatro seres parpadearon en un mismo momento, los dos reflejos desaparecieron.

Encontraron a su amigo licántropo muy angustiado, cuando había visto desaparecer los dos animales.

James Potter no pudo evitar pensar en eso, bajo la luna llena, mientras estaban los tres en la noche.


	5. Noches de Ensueño

Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

beteado por Robinfleur

* * *

**NOCHES DE ENSUEÑO**

La primera noche Morag no pudo conciliar el sueño, al sentir beso que le había dado Oliver Wood en la mejilla.

_Una noche estrellada,_

_a la sombra de la Luna,_

_el amor encontraba_

_su origen en la cuna._

La siguiente vez, la había llevado a la orilla del lago donde rieron mucho y, finalmente, llegó la parte en la que él le confesó que la amaba.

_El fuego ardía_

_en el corazón sin par._

_El león rugía_

_a la orilla del mar._

Sus corazones Gryffindor se habían unido. La tercera noche se escaparon al baño de los prefectos donde, entre burbujas, sus cuerpos desnudos se dejaron llevar.

Pronto esa relación escaló. Sin darse cuenta, llevaba dos años de noviazgo con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

La despedida, al llegar el último curso de Oliver, fue muy dolorosa para ambos. Prometiéndose seguir en contacto y que siempre se reunirían en las salidas a Hogsmeade de Morag.

_Su media naranja_

_estaba ahí en frente._

_El besó sellaba _

_la promesa del amante._

Cuando la guerra contra Voldemort comenzó, los dos estaban a salvo; siendo ambos sangre pura pudieron vivir en paz.

Morag tranquilizó a sus padres cuando insistió en cursar su último año escolar. Era la única forma de poder reunirse con Oliver.

En la última semana de abril, ella pidió un permiso para poder faltar a clase. Sentía la necesidad de estar con él. Casi al final de su semana sabática, ambos recibieron un mensaje de apoyo a la Orden del Fénix. Decididos, la pareja fue a luchar en 2 de mayo al castillo.

_Ahora la noche, _

_habría de acabar._

_La luz salía_

_de las ruinas por allá._

El lado de la luz había vencido a Voldemort.

_Ese día entero _

_de su amor disfrutarían._

_Ni siquiera las sombras_

_separarlos podrían._

Salieron de las ruinas y se unieron a las celebraciones, pese a que Oliver tenía un hematoma en la pierna y Morag llevaba un brazo entablillado.

Los días pasaron, después del destrozado amanecer, y ambos más felices no podían ser.

_Las noches pasaban_

_con sus días por igual._

_El amor correspondido._

_Su destino decidido está._

Vivieron en armonía y tuvieron dos hijos: Mark y Alicia Wood.

La libertad no les faltaría jamás, y su amor llegaría a la eternidad.


	6. La Estrella

Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Historia beteada por robinfleur.

* * *

**LA ESTRELLA**

_Recuerda que la noche solo es oscura si no puedes ver las estrellas_

Era el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y la mayoría participaba en las diferentes celebraciones que había por todo el país.

También Draco, en un acto de reconciliación entre las dos familias, fue un conocer a la recién nacida Victorie Weasley.

Sin embargo, Narcissa prefiere estar sola, sentada en un balcón de su mansión, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

Su esposo llegó silenciosamente y la abrazó por los hombros, tranquilizándola. Sus nervios no habían sido los mismos desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Se quedaron así hasta el anochecer, cuando fueron a la cama.

No solo durmieron esa noche.

Pasados unos meses, Narcissa comenzó a sentirse mal. Acudió a San Mungo y le anunció que estaba embarazada, e incluso le aseguró que podría ser una niña.

El mundo de Narcissa casi se derrumbó. Tras tomárselo con calma, quiso darle la feliz noticia primero a su hermana. Tras muchos encuentros, hemos conseguido hacer las paces al terminar la guerra. Andrómeda estaba entusiasmada, e incluso fue quien propuso el nombre de la pequeña.

Tras esto, consideró contárselo a Lucius.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, él estaba hablando por la gripe roja.

—Papá, te dije que saldré con Astoria a tomar algo.

—Si no hay más remedio, nos veremos después. Que te vaya bien, Draco.

Se despidieron, Draco desapareció de la chimenea y Lucius se sorprendió, al ver allí a su esposa.

—Querida, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Amor mío, tengo una noticia.

—Espero que sea buena.

—La mejor ¡vas a ser padre!

La cara de Lucio pasó por todas las emociones posibles, antes de sentirse jubiloso.

—Espérame para contárselo a Draco— dijo, tras tranquilizarse.

-Lo haré.

Sellaron el momento con un beso.

Narcissa regresó a su hogar, para descansar hasta la vuelta de Lucius. Cuando regresó, ambos lo prepararon todo. Cuando sonó el timbre, recibió a Draco y pasó los tres al salón.

—Draco, ¿te has enterado de la nueva sobrina que va a tener tu tía Andrómeda? —Comentó Narcisa, con una enorme sonrisa.

El joven no lo entendió a la primera hasta que, poco a poco, fue desgranando la frase y saltó del asiento.

—¡Madre! ¿En verdad ...?

—Ven hijo, acércate a Lucius. Los dos hombres posaron sus manos diestras en el vientre de la mujer.

—Quiero presentarte a tu hermana, Estela Malfoy —susurró emocionada Narcissa .


	7. el futuro en sueños

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

historia beteada por robin fleur

* * *

La primera noche, Luna creyó que era un sueño simple. Aparecía un joven y apuesto muchacho acompañado por dos personas más. La primera, un varón también joven que usaba gafas, ojos color café y pelo desordenado; la segunda era una chica de la misma edad que los otros dos, con el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, que sufrieron un bulto entre los brazos.

—Yo soy un blanco fácil —decía el apuesto muchacho—. Elegid a Peter y no se le contaremos a nadie.

Sus padres interrumpieron su ensoñación cuando la despertaron para felicitarla por su séptimo cumpleaños. Con la emoción, Luna se olvidó de ello.

Dos días después de la muerte de su madre, volvió a soñar con aquel muchacho. En su rostro se apreciaba el paso del tiempo y mostraba el remordimiento en sus ojos.

El hombre se transforma en un perro para escapar de una prisión en medio del mar, nadando hasta tierra firme y poner después rumbo al sur.

La escena cambió y Luna volvió a olvidarse de él cuando se despertó.

La tercera vez fue un día antes del inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esa vez, ella voló desde Hogwarts hasta Londres, para entrar a hurtadillas al Ministerio de Magia. Después se vio envuelto en una cruel batalla, evitando los maleficios de los mortífagos, aunque resultó levemente herida. Estaban en el Departamento de Misterios cuando vio a Sirius Black (pues ya había averiguado la identidad del muchacho) cayendo a través de un misterioso velo, donde se oían voces susurrantes.

Una figura encapuchada y vestida con una túnica negra se presentó casi al final del sueño.

—Te mostró una parte del futuro identificado el encapuchado.

—Lo sé —respondió Luna—, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿o sí? —Preguntó, esperanzada.

—Claro que puedes, pero, si lo haces, el destino del mundo mágico tal y como lo conoces cambiará —afirmó la figura, antes de desaparecer.

Esa visión fue el tiempo más grabado cuando estaba despierta. Aunque, según pasaban los meses (más, sabiendo que no podría evitarlo), podría olvidarse de él ... voluntariamente.


End file.
